In the End
by Susan strong
Summary: The X Men meet the Avengers, only the world they know is gone and it's all about survival. If Mutants aren't being sent off to camps, they're being hunted down by the Sentinels. With Mutants on the brink of extinction, something has to change. And maybe, just maybe, there's a chance for the future to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _A warning to the people,_

 _The good and the evil,_

 _This is war,_

 _To the soldier, the civilian,_

 _The martyr, the victim,_

 _This is war..._

 **~This is War; by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

* * *

"You got the coordinates down?" I looked over at Natasha. We'd been flying in the Quinjet for what felt like a lifetime. I had gotten a message from Charles Xavier telling me where he and his allies were going. I briefly had an encounter with Charles a couple months ago, during a Sentinel attack. I had gotten separated from the others, Charles was trying to keep some other survivors safe. That was where I found out Charles was a telepath, like me. Only I had telekinesis added to the mix.

"Yeah." Natasha let out a sigh. "We should be getting there in about five minutes."

Five minutes. Doesn't seem like a long time, right? Well, when you're living in a world that's become overrun with Mutant-hunting machines—machines that can adapt to whatever Mutation you have— _five minutes_ seems like an Eternity.

"This man is trustworthy?" Thor asked, placing a hand on my upper back.

"I've told you guys a thousand times, Xavier is a good guy." I leaned into Thor's touch. "He's a Mutant, he's helping other Mutants."

"He did bring you back alive," Clint sighed, cleaning one of his arrows. I could still hear a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"Listen, if Xavier really meant any trouble, I wouldn't be here," I exclaimed. "I've met some of his allies—they're good people."

"Now's not the time to be arguing," Steve said. "We need to get to this location. That's the safest spot for us right now."

You're all probably wondering what's going on. What are Sentinels and why are they hunting Mutants? The Sentinels had been created years ago when Humanity considered Mutants to be a danger. The Sentinels were created to kill us. Over the years, those damned Sentinels began changing, being able to adapt to whatever Mutation they went up against. The thing is, though, not _every_ Mutant was slaughtered by Sentinels—there had been, what I've heard to be, _'Mutant concentration camps'_ built. Mutants and even the Humans who help them were sent there.

"I'm picking up some of the big boys," Tony muttered. Tony had altered the Quinjet to be able to detect when Sentinels—whether or not they were activated—were near.

"They won't be able to detect us, right?" Bruce asked.

"This baby doesn't make a sound when it flies," Tony said. "As long as we don't make ourselves noticeable, they won't detect us."

"OK, guys, we're getting close to the destination," Natasha announced.

* * *

A Chinese Monastery. At the moment, that was the safest spot for us. Charles had told me in his message that he was able to get in contact with one of his old students—being a professor at an old Mutant boarding school—who might've figured out a way to end the Sentinel reign. When Natasha landed the Quinjet, we carefully got out.

"That belong to your friend?" Steve asked, nodding to the big, black jet not too far away.

I looked it over carefully before nodding.

"Zelda." Turning, I saw Charles coming out of the Monastery. The elderly man was in a specialized hovering wheelchair, a tired smile on his face. Another older man, wearing black and a cape draped over his shoulders, followed behind him. Then came a woman with white hair and another bigger, gruff looking guy smoking a cigar.

"It's good to see you, Charles," I said, smiling.

"I'm glad you made it safely," he said. "We need all the help we can get."

"These are my friends," I said, waving to the others. "Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor. They're not Mutants, but..."

"They can help." Charles nodded, his smile becoming more appreciative. "My old friend, Erik. He can control metal. This is Storm, and then Logan. Adamantium claws and regenerative abilities."

I smiled at them, giving a sight nod.

"Why are we here?" Steve asked.

"I take it she didn't tell you the details?" Erik said, arching a brow at him.

"Some old students of mine think they've figured out a way to stop the Sentinels," Charles said.

"We'd better take this inside, Professor," Storm murmured.

Looking over at her, Charles nodded. "She's right. We can't waste any more time out here, we might set them off."

* * *

Inside the Monastery, which had been stationed for the possible onslaught of a Sentinel attack. There, Charles introduced us to more people—old students, new allies. They were people Charles trusted.

"My old student, Kitty, believes she's figured out a way to stop the Sentinels from happening," Charles explained. Nodding, a young girl stepped forward.

"One of my powers is being able to send someone's consciousness back in time," she explained. "The farthest I can go is about a month, but I know that if I can send someone's consciousness back to before the Sentinels were created, they won't exist."

"The Sentinels were around for a long time," I said slowly.

"What happens if you send someone back farther than what you're capable of?" Natasha asked.

"They get brain damage," Kitty sighed. "I need to have someone who's mentally able to handle the journey."

"That's where Logan comes in," Charles said.

"I thought, maybe, I could send the Professor because of his abilities," Kitty said, "but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. Logan is able to regenerate instantly. If I can send his mind back, what's going on right now won't even exist."

"How far back are we talking?" Tony asked.

"The 70s," Kitty said. "From what the Professor said, in 1973, the Sentinel Program was pushed further after the man who created them, Dr. Trask, was murdered by a Mutant. It was Trask's murder that pushed everyone into believing Mutants were evil."

"And if you can prevent his murder, you can prevent this future," Tony deduced.

"Precisely," Charles said.

"But there's something else," Kitty said.

"What?" Thor said.

"If this works, we won't remember any of this," Kitty explained. "Only Logan will. I can guarantee you that some of us will die here, and if the future does change, some of us might not even be born."

"So we're sacrificing our lives for a future we won't remember?" Clint asked.

"We've been sacrificing our lives this entire time just trying to survive," Kitty said. "But at least this time, we have a chance to actually have a better future."

Before any of us could say another word, we heard someone from outside shout, "They're here!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is an X Men Days of Future Past crossover with my Avengers story, 'Let the Flames Begin'. I hope it's at least decent. It'll be told mostly through the POV of my OC, Zelda Benningfield, who's a telepath and a telekinetic. If you've got suggestions on future updates, let me know. This my first crossover story.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe, only my characters and fillers.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _Do or die, you'll never make me,_

 _Because the world will never take my heart,_

 _Go and try, you'll never break me,_

 _We want it all, we wanna play this part,_

 _I won't explain or say I'm sorry,_

 _I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar,_

 _Give a cheer for all the broken,_

 _Listen here because it's who we are,_

 _I'm just a man,_

 _I'm not a hero,_

 _Just a boy who had to sing this song,_

 _I'm just a man,_

 _I'm not a hero..._

 **~Welcome to the Black Parade; by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Instantly, orders were being thrown and Kitty was getting Logan prepared for what was about to happen. It wasn't even a second after the warning that explosions and cries could be heard from outside. We all stood around as Logan laid himself down on a table and Kitty sat near his head.

"So I wake up in my younger body God knows where," Logan said gruffly. "Then what?"

"You'll need to go to my house and find me," Charles said, positioning himself beside Logan. "Convince me of this."

"Won't you just be able to read my mind?"

"I didn't have my powers in 1973," Charles said gravely. Another loud explosion caused the Monastery to groan and creak. "Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you. Lead me, guide me. I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me."

"Patience isn't my strongest suit," Logan muttered.

"You'll need me as well," Erik put in, taking a cautious step forward.

"What?" Logan shot a look Erik's way.

"After Mystique left Charles, she came with me," Erik said, his tone almost as grave as Charles'. "I set her on a dangerous path. A darker path. It's going to take the two of us, side by side—at a time where we couldn't be further apart."

"Who the Hell is Mystique?" Tony exclaimed. "What else aren't you telling us?"

"Now isn't the time for questions," Charles said. "We've run out of time."

"Logan, what's going to happen is basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time," Kitty explained quickly. "As long as you're back there, past and present will continue to coexist. But once you wake up, whatever you've done will take hold and become history. And for the rest of us, it'll be the only history we know. It will be like the last fifty years never happened. And this world, this war—the only person who will remember it will be you." A look swept across Logan's face. "I need you to clear your mind and stay as calm as possible," she instructed.

"What?" Logan snapped. "What do you mean?"

"If your mind gets rocky, it will be harder for me to hold you," she sighed. "You could slip between past and future."

"What if I need to get a little rocky?"

"Think peaceful thoughts?"

Logan let out a growl. "Do you have any good news?" he muttered.

"Well, you don't really age so you'll pretty much look the same. You won't have much time in the past. The Sentinels found us. Now, we won't be able to run, we'll have no escape. This is our last chance." Leaning forward, Kitty placed her hands at either side of Logan's head. "This might sting a little," she said.

In an instant, Logan let out a scream.

* * *

"How long do you think they can hold the Sentinels off?" I asked. The cries and explosions were getting closer to the Monastery.

"For as long as they can," Bobby, Kitty's boyfriend, muttered.

I turned and looked back at Kitty. She was concentrating on making sure Logan's mind didn't falter—I could only imagine the stress it was putting on her. There was a loud bang on the entrance of the Monastery, a crack almost splitting the wall down the middle. I threw out enough telekinetic energy to put up a barrier. If there was at least _some_ thing blocking the Sentinels from entering, it'd save us some trouble.

A bright pink light flashed for a moment before an opening appeared. A woman dressed in black with pinkish-purple hair and tattoos around her face jumped through the opening, helping a man with long hair and black make-up smeared around his eyes.

A Sentinel turned to the opening and was about to jump through when I shot out some energy to get the two out of the way. My concentration on keeping the Monastery shielded from the Sentinels faltered.

The opening closed on the Sentinel's sharpened arm, pretty much slicing it off.

"They've already taken Sunspot," the girl said, her voice hoarse. "We can't keep fighting them off."

"I'll help," I offered.

"Zelda..." Thor murmured.

"I can't just sit here and watch them get slaughtered out there," I murmured.

"They'll kill you too." The hardened look on Thor's face made me feel awful, but I couldn't just stand around and keep a force-field up the entire time. I'll eventually get worn out—if the Sentinels didn't break it down first.

I wrapped my arms around Thor's middle. He and I had a strong relationship since the day he made touchdown in New Mexico. After everything started to steadily fall apart, he chose to stay on Earth and help. He'd grown protective of me because of my status as a Mutant.

"I know they'll kill me," I murmured. "I've always known that. But there's gotta be a time where I stop running and actually do something." I looked up at him. "They need our help if this is going to work."

Thor gently cradled the back of my head, resting his forehead against mine.

"If you are going out there, then so will I," he sighed.

If there was any more room to argue, I would've, but from the sounds going on outside, action had to be done _immediately_.

* * *

Seeing what was going on outside was devastating. The entire area around the Monastery was destroyed—the ground was cracked, burned, upturned, completely destroyed. For the most part, the Monastery had remained untouched. The Sentinels were showing up everywhere, their arms turning into sharpened points. Storm had agreed to come with us, saying that her control over the weather would be beneficial.

Storm clouds filled the already darkened sky, lightning raining down on some of the Sentinels.

I pushed out as much telekinetic energy as possible to try and put more distance between ourselves and them.

Thor threw out Mjölnir and managed to knock some of the Sentinels out of the way.

A bright pink light flashed for a moment before an opening appeared. The pinkish-haired woman—Bobby briefly told me she was called Blink—jumped out right as a Sentinel was about to attack me from behind.

I gathered as much energy as possible and let it out all at once in the direction of the Sentinels. They all went back a couple inches, but were quick to recover.

I continued shooting out bursts of energy at the Sentinels whenever I got a chance, at least an opening. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched the others fight. Storm with the lightning; Thor with Mjölnir; Blink using her powers to send the Sentinels off somewhere else. Colossus using his strength, Bishop with his blaster—everyone was trying their damnedest to keep the Sentinels from reaching the Monastery. Because of how much Mutants had resisted being slaughtered or taken prisoner, Earth had been pretty much destroyed from the onslaught of Sentinel attacks and Human attacks. Buildings had crumbled, streets were upturned, vehicles in flames—any kind of life on Earth had been destroyed. All that was left was a one big warzone that stretched around the globe. Those infamous Mutant concentration camps had been built wherever there was an area left less damaged. Sentinels patrolled 24/7 around the world—both actively and inactively. Despite the Sentinels being at the peak of their Mutant hunting capabilities, the remaining Humans who had a grudge against us kept their Mutant prisoners around for experimentation in hopes that they could keep upgrading the Sentinels.

So, as I kept shooting out the telekinetic energy, I watched for brief moments at the people who were trying their best to survive. People who believed wholeheartedly that the future could be rewritten and we could all have a chance to live without fear.

For the briefest second, I hoped that they could figure out a way to rewrite the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up and I'm sorry if this chapter seems weak. This is my first crossover fic so I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to make this all work! I'd like to know what you guys think. How can I get all the characters to work better? How can this story flow better? Is there anything I'm getting wrong? Are the characters not as well-written as they should be? Let me know! This story will have the Avengers in it, but it'll be focused more on an X Men atmosphere.**

 **I own nothing in the Marvel universe! Everything that belongs to Marvel will continue belonging to Marvel. I'll continue owning my fillers and characters, that is all.**

 **Just to be honest, too, one of the reasons I started writing this crossover fic was because I was thinking about doing an Avengers/X Men crossover once X Men Apocalypse comes out. This is kind of like testing the waters for me. If any of you are interested, try reading my 'Thor' story 'Counting Stars' and my 'Avengers' story 'Let the Flames Begin [rewritten version]'. Maybe you'll get a better understanding on Thor's and Zelda's relationship.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

 _No one ever had much nice to say,_

 _I think they never liked you anyway,_

 _Oh take me from the hospital bed,_

 _Wouldn't it be grand? If it ain't exactly what you planned,_

 _And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

 **~Dead!; by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Sometimes, I like to imagine that I'm living in a world where there aren't any Sentinels. Where I'm still friends with everyone I know, but we aren't in a constant battle with things we can't even _dream_ of killing. And, sometimes, I like to think that Mutants were accepted by everyone. But I know a world like that will never exist. At least, not yet. Maybe. No one knows what'll happen once Logan's up. Will the Sentinels cease to exist? Will we all have a normal life? Who knows? That world won't exist until Logan wakes up. So, we're all stuck in the world we're in at the moment—holed up in a Chinese Monastery, fighting for our lives while at the same time, being picked off one by one by the Sentinels.

We had to live in a world where Humans deemed Mutants untrustworthy, violent, and freakish. A world where Mutants were on the brink of extinction. It's like history was repeating itself. Whenever people were faced with a force they couldn't understand, they sought out ways to exterminate that force. It felt like a never ending cycle.

But for Mutants, there were scientific facts that showed how they came to be. Men carried the Mutant gene, potential Mutants didn't obtain their powers until puberty, a Mutant's newly developed power were sometimes unpredictable and would in some cases be connected to the changing hormones that came with puberty. And, incidentally, that would be a reason why those newly developed powers would come out at full force. Someone just going through puberty is going through a rollercoaster of emotions and changes. Add powers they don't understand, and it gets ten times worse.

* * *

"Zelda, look out!" I barely had any time to react before I realized what the warning meant. Turning, I saw a Sentinel standing over me, one of its bladed arms raised above its head. I had gotten so distracted trying to keep the other Sentinels away from the Monastery and from everyone else, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. Before I could even get my hands up to try and do something, I felt the air get knocked out of me and felt something heavy on top of me. Looking up, I saw Thor laying over me, out of breath and disheveled. "Are you OK?" he murmured, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah I am."

Looking over, I saw the Sentinel who tried attacking me earlier come storming to where Thor and I were laying. I instantly put out enough energy to shield us. But before the Sentinel could get too close, a beam shot out and hit the Sentinel, knocking it back about a foot. Tony came out in his Iron Man armor. Tony only used it when things got tough.

"You two gonna keep laying there?" he called, a hint of his usual sarcastic attitude leaking into his voice. "I thought you were keeping these assholes busy?"

Quickly standing up, Thor held out his hand for the hammer while I resumed trying to push the Sentinels away from the Monastery and from everyone outside. I was already starting to feel the beginning stages of the worst migraine I'd ever face in the back of my skull and the more I used my powers, the further the pain became. I never used my powers this frequently before, but I couldn't stop because of a migraine.

Storm tried keeping up with the lightning, but it was obvious she was getting tired. She had come very close to getting killed by the Sentinels. I could just barely see cuts on her from where they just barely missed.

Blink was getting exhausted, too. She had to keep throwing out new openings for us to go through and for the Sentinels.

Some of them were already starting to overwhelm Bishop, but I had thrown up a barrier to at least give him a chance to escape.

Having Tony helping us was certainly a plus, but we were still hopelessly outnumbered and hilariously outmatched. Some of the Sentinels had already adapted to us, they were starting to overpower us. It was only a matter of time before...

A blast from the Monastery echoed throughout the area. One of the Sentinels—probably the one who killed Sunspot—blasted an opening in the front of the Monastery and was trying to get inside. I managed to throw out a barrier, causing the Sentinel to strain against it.

I tried focusing on keeping that barrier up while making sure to keep the other Sentinels away.

Thor aimed Mjölnir up at the sky, having the hammer absorb some lightning, before blasting it at the other Sentinels. It didn't seem to faze them.

"I can keep that Sentinel out for just a little while longer," I exclaimed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

Blink threw an opening to where the Sentinel was straining against the barrier. I quickly lowered it and the Sentinel disappeared from our view.

"Keep the Monastery sealed off," Storm cried. "We'll handle it."

Right after she said that, a Sentinel shoved its sharpened arm through Storm's stomach.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think. If I've been getting the characters wrong in any way, just let me know and I'll try and change it.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I'll ever own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **If you've got ideas on future updates, let me know! I love hearing what reviewers think should happen.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _God bless us everyone,_

 _We're a broken people living under loaded gun,_

 _And it can't be outfought,_

 _It can't be outdone,_

 _It can't be outmatched,_

 _It can't be outrun..._

 **~The Catalyst; by Linkin Park**

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down for a second. There was a brief moment where it felt like everyone stopped what they were doing just to see what the Sentinel was doing. Storm's body was thrown over a ledge, the Sentinel's eyes looking over at us. My fists clenched as the Sentinel who killed Storm started heading toward us, its sharpened arms ready to strike again.

In that moment, I lowered my mental barriers just enough to unleash a decently powerful amount of energy to actually knock the Sentinel—and a few others—on their back.

That was when everything started speeding up.

Thor was unleashing as much lightning as he could to strike the Sentinels down, Tony took the air so he could have an aerial advantage, and everyone else fought harder to make sure the Sentinels faced Hell for what they did.

Not even a second after the fighting resumed, another explosion could be heard. A Sentinel was making its way into the Monastery.

"Blink!" I cried. A bright pink light flashed and an opening to where everyone else was gathered in the Monastery appeared at the other end. I jumped through and threw out enough energy to create a force field to keep the Sentinel away. The moment the others saw me jump in, they either got their weapons ready or positioned themselves in front of where Kitty and Logan were.

When the Sentinel started slamming its arms on the force field, I let out a pained cry. A hint of red appeared under the metal and bright flames shot out with such force I skidded back a couple feet. I tried forcing the shield to keep the Sentinel back, but the flames were overwhelming.

"I can't hold it!" I cried. I felt the shield beginning to evaporate, the heat from the blast becoming more intense. An explosion from the Sentinel's behind caused it to stop shooting the flames and turn. Clint was perched on the closest form of higher ground he could find, his bow aimed at where the Sentinel was standing. I immediately lowered the shield, held my head for a moment, a throbbing migraine pulsing through my head.

Right as the Sentinel was going to shoot Clint down, I waved my hand in his direction, just narrowly avoiding him getting killed. He let out a sharp curse, though, letting us know he still got hurt.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I saw Steve looking at me worriedly. I tried for a smile.

The Sentinel turned and immediately tried for another shot, but before it could, Bobby shot out ice at it.

Natasha ran over to where Clint was and practically dragged him away from the fighting.

After having a brief moment to recover, I shot out enough telekinetic energy to have the Sentinel focus on me. When it did, I dashed around it as quickly as I could, trying to avoid Clint and Natasha and everyone else, so that when the Sentinel fired at me, it'd be shooting outside. Once I had the Sentinel where I wanted it, it shot out a beam of fire and I immediately got out of the way.

The fire Sentinel's beam hit two others that were practically sprinting to the Monastery's opening.

Blink also used that moment to flash another opening so the fire Sentinel's beam would go in one end and out another to ultimately shoot itself in the back.

The three Sentinels flew a couple feet, landing on their backs or stomachs and just staying their, motionless, for a good couple minutes.

I stood at the center of the entrance, trying to keep my sharpest eye out for them.

I frowned for a moment when I saw Steve stand next to me, his shield held tightly.

"I may not be that big of a help, but it's better than standing around," he said gravely.

I threw a small, tired smile his way. "You've helped plenty, Rogers."

More Sentinels started showing up and immediately I threw out energy that would knock them back a couple inches. Steve would throw his shield, hitting them on the head, before his shield would come ricocheting back to him. Hitting the Sentinels on the head seemed to slow them down for a millisecond before they'd resume coming at us.

The Sentinel in the middle started glowing a silvery color and I immediately threw out a shield that curved a little, hopefully making it so whatever the Sentinel was about to do come shooting back at it.

A beam of ice shot out, and the curved shield did prove useful.

Another of the Sentinels ran forward and shot out its sharpened arm in hopes to at least catch us off guard, but Mjölnir smashed against the Sentinel's head and knocked it into the ice beam.

Thor ran over and stood beside us, a deep set frown on his dirtied face.

It was in that moment that an unspoken agreement settled between all of us. Anyone who was capable of fighting the Sentinels gathered at the entrance of the Monastery, weapons and powers ready.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the short and/or weak chapter. I am hoping to find new ways to keep this story interesting, I might throw in bits of when Logan's back in the 70's, but I don't know how well that might settle in with the story. Let me know what you think. There might be a few more kills in this story, now that Storm and Sunspot are the only ones who're confirmed so far to be dead.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe, it all belongs to Stan Lee, the writers/producers of the movies, etc. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **PM me or leave a review on any ideas you guys have. I'm always open for whatever ideas/suggestions you guys have!**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _I'm the son of Rage and Love,_

 _The Jesus of Suburbia,_

 _From the bible of none of the above,_

 _On a steady diet of,_

 _Soda pop and Ritalin,_

 _No one ever died for my sins in Hell,_

 _As far as I can tell,_

 _At least the ones I got away with..._

 **~Jesus of Suburbia; by Green Day**

* * *

The Sentinels recovered without much trouble. Hell, there was hardly any damage to them. _Maybe_ there were a few scratches and dents, but it wasn't going to slow them down much.

The heaviness of the situation weighed down on us, heavier than it was originally. It felt like there were more Sentinels than there were originally. Wherever they were coming from, I had the dreadful feeling that the ones in front of us were just the beginning.

I threw out as much energy as I could to make a strong enough shield. I was trying to not overwork myself, since I was already suffering one Helluva migraine and I never gave myself a chance to recover from before. The one thing that sucks about the telekinesis is that if I don't give myself a certain amount of time to recover, if I keep using my powers over and over again, the effects of it will hit me like a train. And I've been using the telekinesis relentlessly.

"How long do you think you can hold them off?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," I said, swallowing thickly. "I've already used up a lot of my powers." I could see the look Bobby threw my way. "I'm not _completely_ limited in my powers, but if I overuse it, I won't be as strong as I need to be."

"She's strong," Tony affirmed.

"I put out the strongest shield I could make," I muttered, my voice trembling slightly. The Sentinels were barreling toward us, their sharpened appendages slamming against the invisible shield, making me wince and hold back a cry from the pain. Some of them were able to push down on the shield, nearly breaking it. "I can tell you where there are openings in the shield," I rasped, trying not to lose my concentration. "That way you can attack them."

Where one Sentinel was trying to pierce through the shield, I pointed to its chest and Thor shot out a bolt of lightning with Mjolnir. The Sentinel was shoved back a few inches.

Pointing to a Sentinel that was slamming its fists on the shield, at its stomach, Bobby shot out a beam of ice.

It went on and on like that. I'd point to the openings, someone would attack. The Sentinels would recover quickly. The cycle repeated until one of the Sentinels managed to break through the shield, causing me to cry out in pain and stumble back.

"We probably need a Code Green," Natasha cried, shooting at the Sentinels. The bullets didn't really do much, but it caused them to pause for the teensiest millisecond. Bruce had, for the most part, kept inside the Monastery, trying to avoid most of the fighting. Even in the world we were living in, Bruce was still unsure—terrified, even—to turn Hulk.

Quickly recovering, I shot out s much energy as I could muster to at least shove them back a couple inches.

"Bruce, we could use a little help!" I cried.

After what felt like a lifetime, a roar came from the inside of the Monastery.

* * *

Turned out the Hulk did help a lot. He was able to use his strength against the Sentinels, though it wasn't much, and it was a little more reassuring to know that we did have some kind of advantage against the Sentinels.

But, unfortunately, the relief of knowing we had some kind of advantage against the Sentinels didn't last long.

Because not even a minute later, a Sentinel backhanded the Hulk, causing him to smash against the wall, a good sized piece of the wall flying off and hitting me right on the head before I could even react.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait and unfortunately short chapter. Hopefully you guys like it; just leave a review and tell me what you think. If you've got ideas for future updates, let me know; if you've got OC's you'd like to add into the story, let me know; if you've got any ideas for the story to proceed, let me know. I'm all for the ideas you guys have.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **Honestly, I kind of have an idea that I could put in a few snipbits from the movie, but I'm a little unsure. I also think I have a possible ending for this story, but I don't know about that either since I'm only five chapters in. That's kind of the reason reviews are so important to me—I like to know what you guys think of my ideas and I like to know what ideas you guys have.**

 **So, I will wrap up this agonizingly short chapter. No one likes a long author's note!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _Mama, we all go to hell,_

 _Mama, we all go to hell,_

 _It's really quite pleasant except for the smell,_

 _Mama, we all go to hell..._

 **~Mama; by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, my head was stinging, burning, aching—any kind of pain you can think of, my head was feeling. I was laying on the ground, blinking crazily to get the black dots out of my vision, while the Monastery kept rattling and groaning and creaking. Explosions and cries could be heard outside, and while Kitty was busy with Logan, just a small handful of others were inside the Monastery, one of them being Clint. His upper leg was heavily bandaged.

Slowly sitting up, I had to stop when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me.

"Don't go pushing yourself too hard, Zel," Clint exclaimed. "You got hit pretty hard."

"How long have I been in here?" I muttered, gently touching my forehead. My hand jolted back when I felt an intense pain.

"Give or take an hour." Clint carefully stood up and limped over to where I was sitting. "Thor's been worried sick; can't blame him. You were bleeding everywhere."

I winced.

"Nat was able to stitch you up—you should be fine." Clint gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"I-I should be out there," I stammered.

"No you shouldn't," he said firmly. "You should be lucky you're alive. We'll stay here. If anything happens, we'll handle it."

"Your friend is right." I turned and saw Charles wheel over to us. "It was a deep cut on your head, Zelda. Try and regain your strength—as long as the Sentinels are kept at bay, we should be good for a little while."

I looked over at where everyone was fighting and felt my stomach knot up. Swallowing thickly, I tried pushing down the idiotic need to argue with what Charles and Clint were saying; seeing as how sensitive my head is, using my powers would cause more harm than good on my part.

I couldn't risk doing that.

And after listening to the sounds of everyone struggling outside for what felt like a lifetime, a bright pink light flashed in our vision before an opening appeared. Blink jumped through, Thor leaning against her. His side was bloodied and he looked ragged.

"Thor!" I gasped, wincing when I felt a stinging pain in my forehead.

"One of the Sentinels almost got him," Blink murmured. Droplets of blood were spattered against her clothes and face, some of her hair hanging in front of her face. "He's losing a lot of blood."

"What about the others?" I stammered.

Blink's eyes cast downward for a moment. "They took out Colossus and Bishop," she rasped. "We're outnumbered."

I stumbled to my feet, grimacing against the dizziness and pain in my head. "We can still fight them," I muttered, helping take Thor from Blink's hands. " _We're_ still here. Those bastards don't stand a chance."

Opening another portal, Blink looked at us with an almost pitiful expression. "Stay safe," she murmured. "Protect Kitty and Logan."

* * *

Clint helped me find some bandages for Thor's side. The gash was deep and the bandages were bloodied within seconds of putting it on his injury. Thor's skin had become pale and coated in a thin layer of sweat.

I glanced up at Thor and felt my heart drop into my stomach. He was trying to make himself look stronger.

"Thor..." I said softly.

"I'm fine," he stammered, swallowing thickly.

Gently turning his face so he'd look at me, I tried for a smile, but it faltered when I saw a look sweep across his face. One of Thor's hands gently brushed against my cheek, I flinched minutely against his touch. I took his hand and tried for another smile.

"Thor," I murmured, "we'll make it through this, right? Logan will change all of this, right?"

His eyes softened. He nodded, giving the most reassuring smile he could. After a minute a grimace spread across his face and I put some pressure on the wound.

"Clint, do you know if Natasha had anything left for stitching wounds?" I called, looking over at the archer. I looked back at Thor, his face was still held in a grimace. _He's losing a lot of blood,_ I thought anxiously. _I need to close the wound before he..._

After a moment, Clint limped as quickly as he could over to where Thor and I were. "This was all I could find," he said, handing me what he found.

I nodded. "This'll have to do," I sighed. Carefully lifting the edge of Thor's shirt up a little more, I tried to hold back the guilt I felt when I heard his pained groan. "This might hurt, OK?" I said, giving Thor a warning glance.

He shook his head. "I can handle it," he sighed.

Leaning forward, I gave him a kiss. Pulling away, I cleaned the wound the best I could before I started stitching it up. I could hear him groaning, straining to keep himself calm. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said through gritted teeth. "Your head..."

"Hurts like a son of a bitch," I said with a humorless chuckle. "But I'll manage. It's _you_ I'm worried about."

Before anything else could be said, a cry echoed through the Monastery, mingling with the sound of metal whirring through the air.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you like this chapter, please let me know. Hopefully you guys like it. If there's anything you think I can do to change it, make it more interesting, let me know.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe; all I own are my characters and my fillers, that's it.**

 **For any ideas or suggestions you guys have, let me know! I'm all for them.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Stong**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing,_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing,_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field,_

 _For some reason I can't explain,_

 _I know St. Peter won't call my name,_

 _Never an honest word,_

 _But that was when I ruled the world..._

 **~Viva La Vida; by Coldplay**

* * *

I had jumped up from where I was sitting and saw Logan slashing his arms through the air. The real surprise was seeing three metal knives protruding between his knuckles. Kitty let out a pained cry when one of Logan's hands nicked her side. Despite the pain in my head, I put out enough telekinetic energy to pin down Logan's arms before someone found the proper binding to keep him restrained.

Once Logan was properly restrained, I eased up on the energy, holding my head, whimpering slightly.

"Zelda," Thor murmured. He slowly stood up and shuffled beside me, keeping an arm wrapped around me to keep me steadied.

"I'm fine," I whimpered, unconsciously leaning into his touch. I could see the worry etching into Thor's face. "I'm serious," I murmured. "I'll be fine. We need to worry about Kitty."

Another explosion could be heard outside the Monastery, making us all flinch. It didn't seem like things were turning in our favor. I swallowed thickly. Looking over at Logan, I hoped—prayed, even—that he was close to finding some kind of solution, wherever he was.

Hesitantly, I went over to where Kitty was sitting—after taking a moment to re-gather my balance—and inspected the wound Logan unconsciously inflicted. There were three deep gashes on her side, the blood was pouring down. There was way too much blood. Kitty was having trouble concentrating.

"Hey, you'll be fine," I tried assuring her, putting some pressure on the wound. "I'll bandage you right up, OK?"

Kitty let out a shaky breath. She nodded, trying for a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"How many bandages do we have left?" I turned and looked at Clint. I tried keeping as much pressure as I could on Kitty's wound, and thankfully Logan had calmed down some, but the reason for his outburst was terrifying. The good thing was that his knives—claws?—had retracted.

"Not much," he cursed. "There may have been more in the Quinjet."

I swallowed thickly, looking at Kitty almost solemnly. She was bleeding heavily, the crimson liquid slipping through my fingers and down my arms. _She's losing too much blood,_ I thought. _We need to figure something out._

"Get whatever you can and give it to me," I exclaimed. Another explosion rattled the Monastery, a groaning and whining sound echoed eerily. "If there's a bucket, get that, too! Fill it with water."

Clint limped over to get the bandages and I saw Thor shuffling as quickly as he could to find a bucket. I looked over at Charles, who was watching the whole ordeal solemnly.

"What?" I rasped. When he didn't answer, I swallowed thickly. "Charles, what is it?"

Before he could say anything, Clint handed me the bandages with whatever medication we had left.

* * *

Bobby and Eric had come back into the Monastery via Blink to help us keep Kitty and Logan safe. When they noticed the gouges on her side, they were surprised but didn't voice anything. From what Bobby said, the Sentinels had wounded Bruce, but he was still willing to fight. Steve and the others were still kicking it, which was reassuring as Hell.

I had applied as much medicine as I could onto Kitty's wound and bandaged it up as nicely as I could. The blood seeped through the bandages and it was clear that she'd have to get new ones soon.

"How's your head?" I turned and saw Bobby walk over. I shrugged. "Have you changed the bandages?" he asked.

"Kitty needs them more than I do," I sighed. "Nat stitched me up."

"You'll still get an infection."

I tried for a smile. "Wouldn't that be the damnedest way to go," I said with a humorless chuckle.

Bobby's expression showed me he didn't find it funny.

"We're limited on our supplies in here," I said. "We need to ration our bandages and medicine carefully. Kitty needs it more than I do."

"What about Thor?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. I looked over at Thor, he was leaning against the wall, looking pale. "I don't know," I said. I felt as if my throat was closing up. I tried for a smile. "But we'll get through this," I said, trying to sound reassuring. "Whatever Logan's doing back there...it's going to change today."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it felt sloppy or poorly-written; I'm trying my best to keep it interesting. If you've got any ideas or suggestions on how to make this story better, let me know. I'm all for hearing whatever suggestions/ideas you guys have.**

 **Nothing in the 'Marvel' universe belongs to me. All I own are my characters and the shoes on my feet.**

 **I'll probably add a couple fillers once I'm done with the whole 'Days of Future Past' storyline; or as much of it as I've written into this story. If you've got ideas for the fillers, let me know! It's important you guys leave reviews, or a PM, on what you think. Reviews and the occasional PM are important if the story's going to go on. Especially if you guys think the story could use improvement.**

 **So, just let me know what you think.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

 _It's all over, it's all over,_

 _My heart echoes it's all over,_

 _Every minute that you cry for her,_

 _Is wasted don't you know,_

 _It's all over, it's all over,_

 _So forget her it's all over,_

 _Stop your cryin',_

 _Turn around and let her go..._

 **~It's All Over; by Johnny Cash**

* * *

I paced in the Monastery. The explosions, the Monastery's constant rattling and groaning, Kitty and Clint and Logan and Thor, Bishop and Sunspot and Storm and Colossus—it kept repeating itself in my head. Even though I hadn't seen Bishop's or Colossus' or Sunspot's deaths, all the scenarios in which they _could have_ died filled my head. Seeing a Sentinel stab Storm through the stomach made my stomach churn each time it replayed in my head. Logan unconsciously slashing Kitty repeated itself.

I felt my chest constricting, loosening for a moment, before constricting again and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Kitty was still losing a lot of blood.

Thor's side was still bleeding pretty heavily.

My head hurt like a bitch.

As far as I knew, Bruce had been injured taking on the Sentinels. How much longer could he keep up being Hulk before he ran out of juice? I felt tears in my eyes. What about Steve and the others? They didn't have any kind of abilities to take on the Sentinels, yet they were out there doing their damned hardest.

We had no idea how Logan was doing, wherever he was.

I felt the backs of my eyes sting with unshed tears.

 _Of all times to have a panic attack...,_ I thought miserably. Looking over to the huge entryway near the front of the Monastery, I saw the Sentinels trying to use ever potential opening they could find to get in. Everyone who fought them off were getting exhausted. It was obvious by how they were fighting.

I pursed my lips.

"Are we just expected to stand here and do nothing?" I murmured.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bobby said. "The others are handling it."

"They're getting tired."

"And most of us here are injured." Bobby threw a look my way. "There's nothing we can do."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing." I looked at Bobby pointedly. "They're getting themselves killed out there."

"I know," Bobby said grimly. "But there's not much we can do. If a Sentinel gets in here, we'll stop it the best we can."

"Do you honestly think anyone likes this plan?" Erik said, taking a step forward. The older man arched a brow in an almost sarcastically playful manner. "It's the only one that could work. All of this"—he waved to what was going on around us—"was unavoidable."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"For now," Charles said calmly, "what we can do is makes sure that those of us who are injured are handling themselves OK."

I looked at the wheelchair bound man with a solemn frown. I didn't know Charles as well as his former students did—I only had limited knowledge of him from what I gathered from the first time we'd met. I knew I couldn't argue with all of them, they had a point. We had to make sure the injured were OK and if any Sentinels managed to sneak their way past the ones fighting them off, we'd do what we needed to do to fight them off.

Without another word, I decided to at least try and distract myself with checking up on the ones who needed it most.

Walking over to Thor, who was pacing at the other end of the Monastery, I managed to stop him so I could check his side. He'd bled through his entire bandage and grimaced when I peeled it to take a look.

The skin around the wound was red with not only smeared blood, but from the opening. It was swelling and I noticed there was still a fair amount of bleeding.

"How badly does it hurt?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's nothing I can't handle," he murmured, his face scrunched up in pain. I've seen Thor fight plenty of things and get hurt, but I could tell this was probably the worst injury he's had to deal with.

Gently removing the bandage, I inspected the wound a little closer. Even with stitches, it didn't look that good.

 _It should've been better than this,_ I thought worriedly. _Thor can heal a little quicker than others, but why is this taking so long to get better?_

"I'm so sorry about this," I said softly, trying my best to figure something out.

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

Thor cautiously knelt down in front of me. "You have no blame in any of this," he murmured.

"I should've left," I said softly. "The moment things started to go downhill, I should've left. You guys wouldn't have had to deal with any of this."

I felt Thor's hands gently grip my shoulders, and even though I wouldn't look him directly in the eye, I could briefly, out of my eyelashes for a split second, see his blue eyes burning into me.

"Don't you ever say that," he whispered fiercely. "Now is not the time to be talking like this. We _need_ you. If you hadn't stayed, we wouldn't have known of this plan."

"I just...I don't know." I hunched my shoulders. "Everyone's getting killed for this and I feel awful."

"We'll all be fine," Thor said softly. "If everything turns out the way it should, we'll have a better future."

"But we won't remember any of this."

"Good." I looked up at him. "I don't want to remember this. I want to know that we can live safely, that we don't have to worry every day." I nodded. "No more talking like this, Zelda." He kissed my cheek. "We need to keep strong and..."

Before he could say anything else, an explosion at the other end of the Monastery violently shook the Monastery. Everyone paused.

A Sentinel stood near a huge opening. Even more were starting to appear behind it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Leave a review on what you think, OK? I've been trying to give quick updates to my story as a means of rewarding myself for studying for finals. Even though I spent too much time procrastinating and it's starting to show in my classes...Oh well, I'll be fine. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe, only my characters and the food in my fridge.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _And the man in the back said everyone attack,_

 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz,_

 _And the girl in the corner said boy I wanna warn you,_

 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz..._

 **~Ballroom Blitz; by The Sweet**

* * *

Anyone who was able to scrambled to their feet and stood protectively in front of Kitty and Logan. The Sentinels at the entrance stormed in and attacks were immediately thrown at them. I tried pushing out as much telekinetic energy as I could; Thor tried throwing Mjölnir and using his lightning; Bobby with his ice; Magneto with his metal; Clint using his bow and arrows.

It didn't even feel like it was making a dent.

There had to have been at least four other Sentinels who made their way in, and with the others dealing with the rest, that meant we would have to deal with keeping these ones as preoccupied as we could.

I tried using whatever rubble was around to knock the Sentinels back, and it only worked for a moment before they regained their composure.

Managing to throw a large piece of concrete at the nearest Sentinel, I fought back the black spots that were dancing in my vision.

I gritted my teeth against the pain that went through my head each time I let out some energy. I tried not to let myself feel so self centered when it came to my own pain. I could see the look on Thor's face each time he moved and I was completely aware of how Kitty looked. She was still losing a lot of blood.

Before I had time to react, a Sentinel backhanded me, sending me flying off into one of the nearest support pillars. I felt the air get knocked out of me when I hit the pillar; I felt it dent and crack from the force of impact. My back stung and burned for a quick second before it numbed. My head exploded with a new kind of pain. I laid on my side for a moment, trying to catch my breath.

 _Are you gonna lay there or do something?_ I thought. I tried moving to get up, but my limbs felt heavier and it felt harder to move them. _You're stronger than this. You can't expect everyone else to pick up your weight. You can still do something._

Struggling to catch my breath, I tried to get on my knees—my body was trembling, though I could hardly feel it. I sat myself up, feeling even more breathless than before. I saw a Sentinel charging over at me, but it got knocked out of the way when Thor threw Mjölnir at it. He stood in front of me. I could see how pale he looked; his blonde hair coated in a layer of sweat.

My vision blurred for a second before I quickly shook my head.

Looking over to where the others were, I thought I saw something flicker near where Kitty was. It looked almost like a person.

"Zelda, can you get up?" I looked up at Thor, who was glancing at me worriedly.

"I don't know," I murmured.

I saw another flicker of something near where Kitty was. I saw it better that time—it was a young man with shaggy brown hair, looking a little disheveled. I squinted my eyes to see better, but whoever it was vanished. But I did see a look sweep across Charles' face.

Swallowing thickly, I tried concentrating on the problem at hand. Trying to focus, I threw out as much energy as I could muster at any oncoming Sentinels. They hardly moved back at all. I grimaced at the pain I felt.

 _We'll be OK. We'll make it out alive. Logan will fix everything and we'll be able to have a better future._ I tried pushing back the pain I was feeling, that overwhelming numbing sensation that was taking over my body. _Keep going. You've got to keep going. If you give up now, you might not get to see how this ends._ I tried pushing out some more energy, but it was hardly doing anything to the Sentinels. I could see Thor's worried glances and I knew I'd have to do a lot more than just sit around acting all confused.

I concentrated, forcing all the energy I could muster to get up and actually _do_ something. I stumbled a little bit, but I managed to get on my feet. I carefully stood next to Thor.

Taking a deep breath, I forced my mind to focus. Lowering my mental barriers lower than I normally would've, I felt a stronger energy run through me. If I couldn't find any strength to keep myself going, I'd have to rely on my powers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everyone. Hopefully you like this update. The story will be concluding in a couple chapters, though I'm not sure how many are left. As far as I know, there'll be a pretty happy ending. Do you guys have any ideas on possible endings? Let me know!**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I own are my characters and the bed I sleep in.**

 **Seriously, though, if you've got any ideas on how the story could continue, let me know. Possible endings; what should happen to Zelda and the Avengers; should something happen to one of them. Let me know and I'll see how I can incorporate it into the story. Your ideas and suggestions are important for this story.**

 **I'm pretty sure I mentioned this somewhere in earlier chapters, but this is my first crossover story. It's kind of me testing the waters while I figure out how I'll try and write an X Men Apocalypse/Avengers story. If you've got any ideas on how that can go, let me know. I know the Apocalypse one is set in the early 1980s, and I'm trying to figure out how I could write the Avengers in the '80s without it being something that doesn't make any sense. If you've got ideas for that, let me know and I'll be sure to keep it in mind.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

 _Well I came along to find a little peace of mind,_

 _Neglecting all my duties,_

 _Steppin' off that straightened line,_

 _Now I just sit on my front porch,_

 _Filled with indolence and sound,_

 _It's like I'm watching the weeds grow on my brow..._

 **~Weeds or Wildflowers; by Parsonsfield**

* * *

I swallowed thickly, hoping I had it in me to help contribute to the fight. The energy I forced to flow through me was keeping me upright. Ignoring the painful pulsating sensation in my head, I threw out enough energy to shield everyone from the Sentinels—at least everyone in the Monastery with me, I couldn't quite reach the others outside.

"We need to round them up," I told Thor, trying not to fray my concentration. "If we can get them all together, we might be able to take them all at once."

I felt Thor's gaze on me for a minute. It didn't seem like a bad idea, even though it was an equally reckless idea. If it didn't work, then chances would have lost more good people. We couldn't afford to lose anyone else. I grimaced when a Sentinel slammed its fists on one of the shields—my head started pounding even harder, a headache making it hard for me to focus.

"It could work, Thor," I hissed. "If they're all in one spot and not trying to move around, we'd be able to hit them all at once."

Sighing, I sort of saw him nod. "Fine," he rasped, tucking some of his sweaty hair out of his face. "I'll trust you on this."

 _/Guys, I think I have an idea,/_ I tried reaching out telepathically to the others. I wanted to at least take a moment to tell the others before any action would be made. _/If we can manage to round the Sentinels up, maybe we'll be able to take them all on at once./_

I pushed out more energy to shield the others from the Sentinels.

 _/It's not a bad idea,/_ Natasha replied. _/It could work./_

 _/It'll have to do./_ Steve's reply was curt and tired. _/Nothing we seem to be doing is slowing them down./_

 _/You think this could work?/_ Tony exclaimed.

 _/Even if it doesn't kill them, it'll slow them down,/_ I exclaimed. _/Kitty's hurt, she needs all the time and help she can get!/_

 _/What happened?/_ Blink exclaimed.

 _/Something happened with Logan, he cut her./_ I winced when a Sentinel started throwing its body weight on the shield. _/She's bleeding pretty bad./_

There was a moment of silence, and I didn't know if it was a good thing or not. I started pushing out more energy, hoping it'd be enough to protect everyone.

 _/Guys, an answer would be great!/_

When they all answered with something similar to yes, I let out a relieved sigh. Letting out a shaky breath, I decided to gather the energy I put out to shield everyone and made it into a giant dome that surrounded the Sentinels. Concentrating as hard as I could, I tried reaching out to Blink and asking her to create an opening.

 _/There are five Sentinels in here,/_ I exclaimed, straining to push the Sentinels together. _/If we can transport them outside, we'd be able to have the chance to face them./_

Silence for a moment. _/Are you sure this will work?/_ Her thoughts were quiet, as if she were thinking more to herself.

 _/It'll have to./_

A flash of pink light before an opening appeared. With all the power I had in me, I forced the Sentinels outside. They stumbled, some of them fell, but they all regained themselves within a minute or two and readied themselves to attack. As if on que, everyone who was willing to go went out to face the Sentinels.

The outside of the Monastery was shown no mercy. The ground was cracked, burnt, frozen, upturned, practically thrown in different directions. Everyone who'd fought looked terrible. They were bruised, bloodied, dirtied, and tired.

The Sentinels all gathered together, and it seemed almost impossible to face that many at once, but we had to think of something if it meant we'd survive. Besides, not all of them managed to steal any powers, which was a relief.

When the first Sentinel made its move, we all got ready to attack.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but here it is! I'm thinking either next chapter or the chapter after that will be the ending. I know it's mostly been the Avengers/X Men fighting the Sentinels, but hopefully you guys found at least a little enjoyment out of the story.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I own are my characters and the guitar in my room.**

 **Let me know if you've got any ideas on how the story should end. Should Zelda die? Should any of the Avengers die? I think I have the official ending of the story planned out, I'm just trying to make sure I know what I'm going to be writing. Sometimes I think I have something, then I realize I don't. If that makes any sense.**

 **Anywho, don't hesitate to tell me what you think should go on before the story's finished. The whole 'Apocalypse' storyline will, I suppose, serve as a kind of sequel to this one. But I'd greatly appreciate if I knew what you guys think should go down for that crossover. One kind reviewer left their suggestion on how 'Apocalypse' should happen, and I thank you, kind reviewer. But tell me what you guys think! That's important. That's why I'm writing this story, so I know what you guys _think_. Share your ideas and suggestions!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

 _Well don't go out tonight,_

 _Well it's bound to take your life,_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise..._

 **~Bad Moon Rising; by Creedence Clearwater**

* * *

The very second the first Sentinel made its move to attack, anyone who was gathered around the rounded up Sentinels let out whatever weapons and powers they had to bring them down. We were hurt, tired, and desperate for anything to change what was going on in front of us. It was obvious that the Sentinels had gained some kind of upper-hand against us. We needed to keep the Sentinels distracted so Kitty would be able to keep Logan in check.

We didn't know what was going on where Logan was—for all we knew, he might not have figured out a way to stop the Sentinels from being created. For all we knew, this whole plan could go south very fast.

But I saw how determined—albeit desperately determined—everyone was to stop the chaos that was going on around us, and it reminded me that I couldn't and shouldn't have second-thoughts about Kitty's capabilities or Logan's willingness to change everything that's been happening the past couple years. The world was a wasteland of a global war that got _way_ out of hand. Humanity wanted to keep the Mutant population under control—those Humans were so controlled by their anger and confusedness by Mutants, that they'd do anything to make sure Humanity stayed in charge of the world.

Sentinels were built because a Mutant killed a Human. That clarified to those who saw Mutants as a threat that we needed to be annihilated, that we didn't deserve the chance to share the world with others.

By Humanity's fear of what they refused to understand, the whole world and nearly the entire Human and Mutant population had to pay the price for it.

 _This is your last chance to change the world,_ I thought anxiously. _Quit second-guessing everyone! They don't deserve this. Just do what you have to do!_

Some of us who had powers took just a moment—individually—to stop and take a quick moment to recharge. The Sentinels were trying to use that to their advantage, but the moment we regained our composure, it seemed like they'd be gradually slowing down. It seemed like having all of them gathered in one place, being attacked all at once, seemed to slow them down enough to keep them away from the Monastery.

 _If we can keep this up for however long Logan has left back there, then we'll be just fine,_ I kept reminding myself.

"How much longer can we keep this up?" Natasha exclaimed, quickly refilling her gun.

"I don't know," I exclaimed, throwing out as much energy as I could. "Logan shouldn't have that much time left, right?"

 _/Charles, how're they doing?/_ I exclaimed. I knew Charles wouldn't be able to help us out—though I've heard about how powerful he is, Charles only has telepathy. Since the Sentinels don't exactly have _minds_ to overpower, he chose to stay with Kitty and oversee the progress.

 _/Whatever is going on back there isn't good,/_ he replied solemnly. _/Logan is suffocating_ _—I can't say for sure how well this is going go end./_

I silently cursed.

 _/Is Kitty doing OK? Did the bleeding stop?/_

 _/The bleeding slowed down, but she's getting weaker./_

I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. Logan suffocating...Kitty's injury...I forced down any negativity I might've been feeling and pushed out even more energy toward the Sentinels.

 _/Thank you, Charles,/_ I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Steve cried, throwing his shield to the nearest Sentinel.

"Well, things might be going a little bad for Logan," I seethed.

"Whatever's going on where he's at, it's killing him," I exclaimed, throwing out more energy.

 _I guess even someone who's capable of healing instantly has his limits,_ I thought anxiously.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! I promise the next chapter—which will be the epilogue** **—will be longer than this chapter!**

 **I own nothing in the MCU. All I own are my characters and the water I drink.**

 **If you've got ideas for how the epilogue should go down, let me know. I know that this story was mostly about the Avengers and the X Men fighting the Sentinels, and it was probably a bit repetitive, but I thought that maybe there could be a story that just showed how much they tried to fight off the Sentinels while Logan was off. Let me know what you thought of this story, though. I know it probably wasn't the best crossover, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible, so hopefully it was at least decent for you guys.**

 **I am planning on writing another crossover, like I mentioned a couple times before, on the whole** _Apocalypse_ **storyline. If you've got ideas on how the Avengers can be in the '80s without it feeling sloppy or making absolutely no sense, let me know. A small handful of reviewers left their thoughts on the possibilities of the Avengers being sent to the '80s to help fight the younger X Men with Apocalypse, and I thank you for your ideas. I want to say I have an idea on how the whole thing could work out, but I doubt it'd be any good written down. I'd like to know what you guys have in mind, though! Don't hesitate to leave a review on what you think.**

 **Anywho, I should probably wrap up this author's note!**

 **Hope you guys liked this story.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	12. Epilogue

_**Chapter 12: Epilogue**_

* * *

 _All you have is your fire,_

 _And the place you need to reach,_

 _Don't you ever tame your demons,_

 _But always keep 'em on a leash..._

 **~Arsonist's Lullabye; by Hozier**

* * *

I didn't have to look to know that everyone was showing the same expression on their face—disappointment, fear, dread—it was more prominent than it was at the beginning. It didn't seem to matter that Logan had regenerative abilities, somehow he was dying. We couldn't save him. Kitty couldn't stop what she was doing, despite her injuries. We were stuck.

And, if I didn't know any better, it felt as if the Sentinels caught onto that. It might've been the fear of dying after fighting for so long, if might've been anything else, but that was what it felt like.

So we fought harder, we pushed ourselves so we could keep the Sentinels back. We weren't sure how much longer it'd take before the Sentinels managed to get their way past us, but we were going to keep it up as long as possible.

 _After everything we've been through, all the people we've lost, we aren't about to give up now._ I pushed down any pain I felt while I pushed out more telekinetic energy. I couldn't get sidetracked by my pain, I couldn't afford that kind of distraction. I noticed how the Sentinels were steadily getting closer to us, but it was a little difficult for them.

Magneto was forming various types of metal shields between us and the Sentinels, whatever wasn't destroyed would be reused.

Bobby was shooting his ice beams, forming walls or trying to freeze some of the Sentinels.

Thor was bringing as much lightning as possible.

Tony was shooting out continuous energy beams.

Natasha was shooting her guns.

Clint was trying to use his guns more than his arrows.

Steve used his shield.

Blink threw out as many openings as possible so the Sentinels would end up in areas far from us.

Bruce was staying the Hulk long enough to try and fight.

I threw out a lot of energy, silently cursing at the soul-ripping pain I felt. The Sentinels went back a few inches, momentarily stunned before straining to get to us. Going for whatever debris was around, I had it circling the Sentinels, hitting them with it and trying to push them back.

 _You've got to keep going,_ I thought, trying to encourage myself. Taking a quick breath, I let out more energy, hoping it'd be enough to at least knock the Sentinels back a couple feet. From what I could tell it knocked them far enough back, which was good enough.

Before any of us had a moment to react, one of the Sentinels Blink had sent away managed to find its way back to where we were, shooting out a beam of energy down the middle of where we were fighting the others. We were all knocked onto our backs, a few others flying back into the walls of the Monastery from the beam's impact.

I blinked a couple times, trying to get the dust out of my eyes. There was a faint ringing in my ears, but I could hear the muffled sounds of everyone trying to regain themselves. Trying to stand up, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Looking down, I saw a piece of metal jutting out of my side, blood staining my shirt. My head was hurting so badly I was seeing black spots in my vision, I felt nausea rolling around in my stomach like a boulder. Looking over at the Sentinels, I had to blink a few more times to get the black dots out of my vision. It looked like everything was moving in slow-motion; the Sentinels were lumbering toward us, preparing themselves for their attacks.

 _You can still do this,_ I thought weakly. _You can still keep them back..._

Looking over to where the others were, I saw them struggling to get to their feet. They were bruised, bloodied, and tired. I could tell they sustained some injuries from the blast, but they were still managing to get on their feet and fight back.

Closing my eyes, I tried my best to gather my strength. I couldn't be a liability, not when everyone's lives—everyone's _future_ —were at stake.

 _Ignore the pain; that's not important right now. Do you want to know what's important? Fighting the Sentinels. Yes, things are going to Hell, but that doesn't mean you can't give them a real fight! C'mon, just get up._

I managed to get onto my knees, the pain in my side becoming unbearable. When I looked over at the Sentinels, they were closer—too close. I threw out as much energy as I could, trying to hold them off. They paused for the briefest second before continuing forward. I struggled to my feet, before shooting out more energy to stall them.

I could feel the blood dripping down my side, the metal felt as if it were digging deeper into me.

 _Don't you dare give up! Not after everything you've been through! Not after all the people you've lost._

Every time I shot out whatever energy I could muster, I thought about every person we lost along the way, every person we lost at the Monastery.

Storm, Sam, Sunspot, Rhodey—the very thought of them sent a newfound rage coursing through my blood. It didn't matter if they were Human or Mutant, the Sentinels killed them for helping us.

Before even having a chance to react, a Sentinel backhanded me, sending me flying a few feet. I couldn't breathe. I could faintly hear everyone crying, I could barely hear them resuming their defense against the Sentinels.

I tried to move, but my body felt heavier, like I had bricks piling up on me. It hurt to breathe; each breath I took was rewarded with a sharp pain.

A Sentinel lumbered over to me, looking down at me with that damned face.

Swallowing thickly, I tried shoving out as much telekinetic energy as I could, but I just couldn't find the strength to do so.

The Sentinel knelt down, one of its hands resting on the ground while it raised its other arm. I watched as its hand transformed into a sharpened point. I prepared myself for it to hit me, and when I saw it coming down...

* * *

"...Zelda!"

I jolted awake when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Blinking rapidly, I sat up and looked around. I was in a building, a very nice building. Looking behind me, I saw Sam standing there, looking almost concerned.

"Sam?" I rasped, my voice sounding thick.

He nodded carefully. "You must've been really tired," he said, giving a slightly airy chuckle. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour."

 _I was...asleep? Why doesn't that feel right?_ I swallowed thickly, looking at Sam closely before rubbing the bleariness out of my eyes. _Why does it feel so weird that Sam's here?_

"I'm sorry," I said, stifling a yawn. "I don't know what came over me."

Sam gave a slight chuckle. "Spending an entire week taking down HYDRA bases can do that to a person."

 _HYDRA bases...?_ I nodded wordlessly, hoping I wasn't causing too much concern. Looking around the room I was in, I noticed it was some kind of recreational area, but on the farthest wall, I could see, in bold letters, **Stark** written across it.

"We're in Stark Tower?" I mumbled, more to myself than to Sam.

"You sure you're feeling OK?" Sam asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I can go get Thor..."

I shook my head, throwing a strained smile Sam's way. "I'm sorry," I said, giving a nervous chuckle. "I don't know, I guess it's just been one of those days, ya know?"

"I get it." Sam gave me a gentle pat on the back. "C'mon, I made breakfast. Your favorite."

Standing up, I felt a stiffness in my legs and lower back. Taking a moment to stretch, I followed Sam out of the room.

But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. That, maybe, I was missing something entirely.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everyone! This is the last chapter of 'In the End'! Thanks to everyone who's read this story, it means the world to me. The Apocalypse story will be written soon, so in the meantime, feel free to do whatever it is you please until that happens! If you've got ideas on how the whole storyline on the Apocalypse story could go down, don't hesitate to review or leave a PM!**

 **I own nothing in the MCU. All I own are my characters and a love for the Marvel franchise.**

 **I've gotta say, I'm going to miss this story. I know it's kinda short, but it was still pretty fun to write. I know it was mostly told in the POV of Zelda and it showed how she and the others were trying to hold off the Sentinels, and the reason I didn't really add anything from where Logan was—even though I kind of wanted to** **—was because I feel like it wouldn't have had any relevance to this story. I'd pretty much be rewriting everything Logan's doing in the '70s and it wouldn't have any significance to the story at all. Does that make any sense?**

 **Anyway, I'm happy I got the opportunity to write this story and I'm glad there were people who enjoyed reading it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Hopefully you guys can stay tuned for the Apocalypse story** **—which I suppose could serve as some sort of sequel to this story.**

 **I don't think I've mentioned it in previous chapters [so please correct me if I'm wrong], but the title of the next installment will be called 'Don't Stop Me Now'.**

 **As a side note, the title of this story I got from Linkin Park's song, 'In the End'.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
